Missing Love
by Kikyo Hatake
Summary: Itachi is now a rogue ninja but then his mind is wandering over a girl he met just last week does he love her or does he not? Read and you'll find out. :currently on hiatus:
1. Prologue

MISSING LOVE

MISSING LOVE

BY: Kikyo hatake

Prologue

Well hello! It's Nice to see you. So you guys want to know what's going on before the story aye? Well then why don't you read this prologue.

--

On the trail to the leaf village Itachi and Kisame stopped for camp. They were planning on killing Tsunade and Kidnapping Naruto, but there was only one problem. Itachi seemed a bit love sick.

It was about 20 minutes ago when she popped into his head. He tried to forget it so he can stay focused on what he was doing, but her picture in his mind could not be erased. He kicked and threw rocks here and there trying to get rid of her beautiful face.

Now he's struggling with the choice of staying with Kurenai (someone he really did not care for), continuing the mission, or to look for _her._ Which will he choose?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Chapter one:

_FLASH BACK 1:_

Itachi just came back in from combat practice. He said hello to his parents and went into the kitchen eating some Ramen when Itachi took his Ramen and messed up his hair.

Suddenly he stopped. He felt a refreshing presence in the room. _Someone is in here_, he thought. He slowly turned around and his eyes locked with hers, just as beautiful as ever. She wore a pink kimono with a black necklace and sandals to match. Her skin was like ivory when it hit the light. She had long black hair and the most peculiar eyes. They were lime green and the first thing you noticed about her.

She quickly looked away from his strong gaze. Still staring at her, he gave Sasuke back his Ramen and sat down in front of her.

"Ridiculous," said Sasuke.

Itachi took one of her noodles. "Hay," he said with a flirty voice.

"Hay." She said with soft eyes.

He took another noodle. "So, what's your name?" he asked, voice still a little flirty.

She ate some of her noodles and replied, "Keena."

He leaned in closer as if trying to hear a secret.

"Keena Yarraogachi," she finished.

He smiled. "Nice name, I am Itachi Uchiha," he said taking another noodle.

"What brings you here? I can see that you are not from this village.

She kept her head down. "I'm not from here. Your eyes see well. I hail from a hidden village in the north called 'The land of the Sun." she said. _He is never going to believe this._

"You fool. That land of yours is only but a myth." He said, sternly.

"may be to you, but to me it's my home, and my business here is none of yours," she said preparing to leave," Oh and one more thing don't call me fool." Then she left.

'Whatever."\'

_Flash Back 2_:

It was the day after Itachi had destroyed his clan, became a rouge ninja, and begun to travel to travel with Kisame'. They began to head when Itachi saw Keena sitting in the grass staring at the sky. Kurenai was watching them from behind a tree, her heart raging with jealousy.

Itachi stood behind Keena, "So your still here?" he asked looking at the sky, "Why do you take interest in this foolish land?" he asked.

Keena stood and looked at him. Forced to stare him in the eyes she quickly turned away. "I don't know why, but why don't you. I can't go back until I figure out what I have to do." She said crossing her arms.

"Are you a rouge ninja?" he asked

"No," she answered. " just too strong for the village."

He quietly laughed, _foolish girl, she probably can't even control her chakra' _he thought.

"Huh, how could he talk to her? How could he believe a word she says? I haven't even seen her fight. She's clueless." Said Kurenai quietly, "She doesn't even know why her parents sent her here. It just doesn't make sense." While standing behind the tree she decides to rat on them just to speed up there journey, or in other words to get _him_ away from_ her_. Smiling, she quietly runs away.

"Itachi, we must move quickly for they have found us!" called Kisame' from behind. Without a goodbye, nod, or gesture. Itachi joins Kisame to begin their Journey as rouge ninja.

**TBC……..**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

So what if I cant choose anyone? I ll just wait until the next choosing comes along, Keena said stretching back in her seat. Her mother asked her father if she could give her daughter a few bachelors to choose from. But it seems the idea failed. Her mother gave her a sorry look.

I m sorry dear, but I guess my choices were a little off, She answered.

A little? Keena sent her mother a questionable look.

Keena s mother sighed, Okay maybe a lot.

Keena scratched her head and nodded at the guards. They nodded back at her and stepped apart from the doors. She walked through and met her sister in the hallway.

Alright Keena, What s going on? Did you see anyone that tickled your fancy? Asked her older sister Hinadate. Hinadate was only a year older than she but she looked about two years her junior. She wore a red kimono with golden dragons and pheonix s. She had on black and red beads with red earrings and red sandles. Her hair was waist length and her eyes brown.

No, not really, She replied smiling at her sister. Most of the guys I saw were either too mature or too up-tight.

Hmm I see, Hinadate responded. Sounds to me like your going to be an outsider.

An outsider? What do you mean by that?

I mean, Hinadate lowered her voice, that you might end up falling for someone who isn t of royal blood.

Like that will ever happen. I ve been around royal people all of my life. How can I not love a royal person? Keena asked a little unsure.

You never know what the heart may decide, little sister She replied than goes on to speak to a guard.

Keena pondered what Hinadate said for a minute and then brushed it off.

Itachi, will you get off of that cloud your on? Kisame asked.

Huh? said Itachi jerking up suddenly.

What are you thinking about? He asked. Nothing important, Itachi replied and the girl popped up in his head again. He shook her out. Im just tired.

Alright, Kisame sighed. We ll stop for a moment.

That night keena could not sleep. She kept thinking about what her sister had sad. Even though she didn t have a problem with normal men, she couldn t imagine herself marrying or even falling for one. What if it did happen though? What will it cost her? What will her parents think? Will they accept it? Or reject it because he is not of royal descent? These questions kept toying with her mind all night long and it bugged her. It bugged her because she didn t know the answers. It bugged her because she didn t want to find out.

Yet, she had the strangest feeling that her sister might be right. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That same night, Itachi fell asleep to the strangest dream. Each dream was very selective. A row of pictures in front of a black canvas floated in the air. They looked like moving images or memories. Some were from the past. Some were from the present. Some were from the future. The images began to shuffle around each other and slide down a path like a freight train. Then abruptly they stopped. A certain lit up and took over the entire black canvas.

{_Image 1}_

_He saw Keena riding swiftly in the distance on a beautiful white. Keena was covered in the finest clothing. She came to a slow and gentle stop and smiled warmly at someone standing below. _

"_Well," She started in a low voice, smiling. "I never thought our paths would cross again."_

"_It's good to see you too," he heard himself saying. _

"_Oh really?" she said with a sly grin. "I'm surprised to hear you say that." _

"_Can't I be nice every once in a while?" He asked smiling back. _

"_I'll make this an exception." She giggled. Then she stuck out her hand. "Help me off my horse?" _

_He took her hand and wrapped one arm around her. She let go of his and put her arm around his shoulder. He put his free arm under her legs and lifted her gently off of her horse. Then he carefully placed her feet on the ground. And then she smiled warmly at him. _

"_Thank you"_

_{End of Image 1}_

The vision paused on her face and then returned back into the line of images. The process started again. Then it stopped on another image.

_{Image 2}_

_He saw himself at night in a forest running, panting, running, tripping, running. He was running from something or someone but what? He didn't know. He couldn't get an answer to it. Fear rushed through him like freezing water. He ran faster. His fear grew worse. And then realized he wasn't running from something. He was running towards something or someone, but who? What? He couldn't tell. _

_{End of Image 2} _

The image returned to the line and everything disappeared into a never-ending black.

Then he woke up. It was still night. He noticed that he was panting and that sweat was all over his body, drenching his clothes. He didn't understand why. He sat up into meditation mode and slowed his breathing. Then he returned to his slumber once he fully calmed down.

Keena was sitting quietly in her room reading a book. She glanced out her window and noticed the sun just peeking over the horizon. She heard a soft knock on her bedroom door and knew who it was.

"Come in sister," she said.

Hinadate sat down quietly in a chair beside her bed and watched her little sister read. Keena didn't seem focused on the story in the book. She seemed to be focused on something else.

"What are you thinking about sister," Hinadate asked. "I know it isn't about the book."

Startled, Keena jumped up and gasped. She calmed down, shut her book, and turned to her sister.

"Has that every happened before? You know, the falling in love with someone on the outside thing?" Keena asked, clearly upset.

"I knew you were thinking about that," Hinadate said excitedly. "Why are you letting it bother you?"

"I don't know," She paused. "I just started to wonder if that would actually happen."

"Don't worry about it, sister. I was just talking." Hinadate said.

"You never just talk. Everything you say has a reason." Keena said, growing frustrated. "I just cant stop thinking about…."

"About what, sis?"

"Well," Keena said trailing off.

"Oh my gosh! You met someone back in the village didn't you!" Hinadate asked almost too excitedly.

"Shh! We don't want the guards to hear."

"Okay. Okay. Now who is he?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this but" She trailed off again. "It's Uchiha –"

"UCHIHA!" Hinadate exclaimed. "You mean Ita-"

"Hush! I never said I loved him!" She fussed in a whispery tone.

"Sorry. I cant control my excitement." Hinadate apologized quietly. "So, do you like him?"

"NO!" Keena blurted out. "I was only there for three months. I'm not easily swooned."

"You're lying," Hinadate said, roughly. "Now spit it out."

"I'm not lying. I don't like him. Even if I do find him highly attractive," Keena said, softly.

"Oh so you do?" She said with a sly grin.

"Yes, but it means nothing," Keena said, waving it off.

"it never means just 'nothing' my dear sister. It always means 'something'." Hinadate pointed out before getting up and leaving the bedroom.

Keena sighed and fell back on her bed.


End file.
